


A Bit of Sweet

by fangedangel (clockworkqueen)



Category: DC Comics, DCEU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, First DC fic ever, First Kiss, Gen, Getting Together, Meeting the kids, battles, pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkqueen/pseuds/fangedangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley isn't the only one who dreams of a domestic life. Floyd brings Harley to meet his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written for DC, and didn't plan on writing fic for Sucicde Squad but I came out of the theater shipping these two with a vengeance. Enjoy some fluffy fluff - I had to contribute to the fandom, haha! :D

It had taken a bit of convincing, but eventually Waller began allowing the Squad out of their cells for a bit after successful missions. Dinner or a movie, sometimes a trip to the mall. It never really mattered. For Floyd, it was just nice to have friends.

Tonight, it was drinks. Rick was able to close down one of the best bars in the city for the night. They clinked their glasses together before throwing their drinks back. Rick clapped him on the back before moving on to talk to the rest of the team.

The air had barely settled before Harley Quinn drifted over to him, settling gracefully in the chair beside him. She’d been nursing one of those sparkly drinks all night, and offers Floyd a sip when she notices his gaze. He wrinkles his nose at the taste, and Harley laughs.

“I would’ve thought you’d like a bit of sweet,” Harley comments, drinking from the spot on the glass that Floyd’s lips touched.

“I do,” he says honestly, before brandishing the bottle of whiskey left on the bar. “Just not with my liquor.”

“Hmm.” Harley eyes him a little while longer, before returning to her drink. She remains silent, and Floyd’s instantly curious. It’s not a successful night without several advances from Harley. It’s a bit of a joke between him and Rick - not that he isn’t interested. It’s just never going to happen.

“Harley? You alright?” he asks, keeping his voice low.

She sighs, pouting a bit, and Floyd pulls another glass over and pours her a shot. “You look like you need some of the good stuff, doll.”

Harley knocks it back with a quickness, and Floyd pours her another, trying not to look too impressed.

After her third shot, Harley begins to speak. “Remember our first mission?”

“When I met you? How could I forget?”

Harley smiles a bit at that. “When you closed your eyes, what did the witch show you?”

 _Enchantress_.

“Me. Killing the Bat,” Floyd answers after a moment. “Zoe stopped me from killing him, and the one thing I wanted most was him dead.” He shakes his head. “It’s not what I want anymore.”

“I still…I still want what I saw. I didn’t used to dream, but now I dream it every night.” Harley doesn’t look at him.

“It can’t be that bad. No worse than me wanting to kill one of the only people left keeping the people safe.”

Harley looks up. “Not so few anymore. We’ve got you and Croc and Boom and the others. You’re a hero, Floyd.”

Floyd laughs. “Zoe seems to think so. But so are you, Harley.”

“I dreamt that I was normal. It was like turning the knob on the washing machine. I was married - there was a house and two kids. It was perfect. All I ever wanted, I think.”

He doesn’t mean to, but Floyd laughs. “I’m sorry, but that’s it? I thought you were going to say something terrible - “

“It is!” Harley slams her glass on the bar table, and it shatters into a million pieces. “Sorry.”

Floyd takes her hand in his and examines it. Somehow, it escapes any cuts.

“It’s terrible because it’s normal. It’s happy and safe and its never going to happen.”

He’s still holding her hand. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m never gonna kill the Bat.”

Harley snorts, wiping at her face. Floyd’s never seen her cry before. He doesn’t like it.

“You’ve gotta better chance of your dream comin’ true than I do,” she points out.

“Maybe I do. But it’s not going to come true because I’m not going to kill him.”

“You’re a good man, Floyd,” Harley says.

“I’m trying to be better. For Zoe.” They sit in silence for a little while longer. before Floyd convinces himself to ask his next question. “Was your husband the Joker?”

Harley’s bright eyes meet his. “Yes and no. It was him but…it wasn’t.”

Floyd doesn’t know how to feel. Before he can come to a conclusion, Harley’s arms are wrapped around him in a tight squeeze. He hugs her back without thinking twice about it. Rick takes notice from across the room and mouths something at him that looks like _thought you weren’t a hugger?_ Floyd sticks his tongue out at him.

“Hey, Harley?” Floyd asks. “Wanna meet my daughter?”

* * *

 

Rick sets it all up.

“Zoe wants to cook for you,” Floyd smiles. “Pancakes.”

Harley grins. “I love pancakes.”

They hold hands in the back of the armored car, but separate when the reach the doorstep of the apartment. Floyd holds the door for her and Rick who chuckles, before he settles outside of the apartment. He usually joins them, but deigns to give them some privacy today, though Floyd knows Zoe will be out to give Rick a plate of food before too long.

Zoe is standing at the kitchen counter stirring something in a bowl when they enter the room, but she quickly abandons it and runs into Floyd’s arms. “Daddy!” she exclaims, and he scoops her up in his arms, holding her tight.

Once Floyd finally sets her on her feet, Zoe’s eyes go to Harley, who she looks at curiously. “Hi, I’m Zoe.”

She holds out a hand to shake, and Harley takes it. “Hey darlin’. You’re daddy’s told me so much about you. Names’ Harley Quinn.”

“Are you friends with my dad?” Zoe asks.

Harley looks at Floyd out of the corner of her eye but answers. “Yes I am. I work with him too.”

“I didn’t know my daddy had friends.” Zoe prances off back toward the kitchen and Floyd laughs his head off, before settling down at the table.

“She’s right, you know,” he tells Harley. “You and Rick, and the others…it’s hard keeping friends. I’ve told you that before.” _I’m glad I have you._

“I’m glad I have you,” Harley squeezes Floyd’s hand before heading off to assist in the kitchen.

Floyd listens to the girls chat - Zoe excitedly tells Harley about how bad her daddy is at cooking - Harley laughs. Zoe asks Harley to do her makeup and she agrees - next time. Floyd closes his eyes and listens to the sound of their laughter.

He’s never quite experienced it before, but maybe this is what happiness sounds like.

* * *

 

They’re fighting robots in the city a few weeks later when one of them turns its blaster towards Harley.

She’s blown clear across the street.

Floyd barely looks toward Rick for the go-ahead before running toward her, his heart in his throat.

Harley’s body is atop a pile of rubble, and she isn’t playing dead this time. “Floyd?” she asks weakly, moving her head carefully. There’s blood running down the left side of her head and her ankle is twisted at an angle that Floyd doesn’t like.

He scoops her body up into his arms gently, apologizing when she winces. Rick covers them while they move out of the line of fire. Once they are safely hidden behind a brick wall, Harley insists upon standing on her own.

“What’s wrong?” she asks curiously. Floyd’s face must’ve betrayed him.

He shrugs. “You weren’t moving. That was a strong blast.” _I thought you were dead. I was worried. I still am._

“Pussy,” she says fondly. _I’m glad someone cares. I’m glad it’s you._

Floyd pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe at the blood on Harley’s face. She grins at the quaintness - he knew she’d like it - and tilts her face toward him without being prompted.

“Sorry,” he apologizes when he gets too close to the wound.

“Don’t be.” Harley steps even closer, putting a hand on each side of Floyd’s face. For a a moment, they simply breathe each other in. “Can I kiss you, Floyd?”

Floyd doesn’t bother with a vocal response. Instead, he presses his lips gently to hers, letting Harley make the next move. She wraps a hand in Floyd’s uniform, and kisses him back. His hand touches the skin of Harley’s back, and she makes a soft noise that Floyd wants to hear forever. But the kiss stays chaste - she’s hurt and it’s their first.

They pull away when they need to breathe, pressing their foreheads together. Harley starts to laugh and Floyd quickly follows. He presses another kiss to her lips. She looks so pretty when she laughs like this; soft and warm and happy.

He scoops her up into his arms again without any warning, and Harley gasps, surprised.

“Let’s go look at that ankle.”

* * *

 

“Daddy?” Zoe asks one day. “When’s Harley coming back to visit?”

Floyd is jolted out of his own domestic daydream - him and Harley and Zoe at the park. “I don’t know, baby girl. Why, you like her more than me or something?”

Zoe shakes her head vigorously, and Floyd laughs, kissing her on the forehead. He can see Rick smiling out of the corner of his eye. “I love you the most, daddy. But I like Harley a lot.”

“Me too baby. Me too.”


End file.
